mass effect andromeda I cant lose you
by spkieeb2
Summary: a retelling of mass effect andromeda. where cora and Scott get together in the milky way and sara doesn't go into a coma.


Chapter 1: when a fling becomes something more.

A one night stand was meant to be a simple one time thing. A quick fuck that's it. You're not meant to see the person you left alone in bed in some shitty hotel on the citadel 5 hours later being introduced to you as the biotic specialist of the pathfinder team you were in. But that was how it had been.

As a result Scott ryder was forced to awkwardly work with Cora Harper as his father trained them. Sure they talked and flirted but it wasn't going to be anything more than a simple fling. He had to keep telling himself that as he slowly fell for the biotic.

But now he was here sat right back in the same shitty bar he had had been in all those weeks ago. but today he wasn't looking for a good time like he had been on that night. No right now he was drowning his sorrows.

His mother was dead. The last members of his family he could be open with was dead. The illness she gotten from her work with element zero had finally finished her off and now Scott was mourning her his way.

Whereas his father buried himself deeper in his work and his sister had someone buried in her. Scott was going to drown on this sweet Turian liquor.

He was on his 8th or 9th glass when she joined him. "I thought I would find you in here."

Scott didn't know if it was his mood or the drinks but he spoke with venom. "and how did you figure that."

"this is your favourite bar. You come once a month, get shit faced and then find some girl to take home." Cora replied smugly.

"You been stalking me...really. OK then wow. can i ask why." Scott spat.

"Your dad told me to. Told me to keep my eye on you, keep you out of trouble. Not that you need my help."

Scott growled. "first he fucks with my career then he has someone stalk me. Let me guess he told you to get close to me so I would _connect_ with the team. Fucking bastard."

Anger filled Cora before she took a deep breath. "No he didn't. I chose to sleep with you. 6 weeks of watching you I could see how kind heart you are. How you put other before yourself. I came to realize the monthly off days are you choosing to be selfish and I wanted to be part of that for once. Sorry if i made things awkward."

Scott stayed stone faced but after a few seconds he burst out with drunk laugh. "is that what you think I come here for to be selfish for once. I'm sorry but your wrong. I come here to drown my sorrow. Always have always will. I come here on the same day every month because it the day I got kicked out of the alliance because of my dad. So I come here to stop myself from hating him."

It was then Scott turned to give cora a once over and it was then his mind when from being angry and sad to sad and horny. "You know you look pretty good."

Cora smiled secretly glad Scott had finally taken notice of her. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Scott smiled and chuckled his mood flipping completely for just a second but he got himself under control. it was also at this time he spotted Sara leaving "thanks for the talk but I've got to go."

True to his word Scott stood up peck cora or the cheek before heading home.

/1 week later./

a week later Scott sat alone in the mess hall of the initiative building. Scott had done his very best to avoid Cora at all costs over the last week. he knew what he felt for her now. the lose of his mom left a hole in his heart. A hole which was filled with Cora. He knew it was foolish. it was to fast they were barely friends he couldn't just come out and tell her he might be falling for her. So he kept to himself putting up all his barriers and isolating himself.

Cora on the other hand had other plans. she had hunted him down. she was sick and tired of people pushing her away. she was pissed that Scott was doing the same as everyone else she had ever got close so she was going to pull him back from wherever his mind was right now.

She grabbed her things and headed to the mess to grab a drink before she headed out. Cora was happy but very surprised to see Scott sat on his own in the middle of the mess. "Scott what are you doing here."

Scott stiffened at the sound of her voice his heart pounded in his chest like a drum. he had to take a breath before he replied. "I don't know just like the quiet i guess. let's me think."

Cora walked to his table and sat opposite him taking hold of one of his hands giving it a squeeze. "What ever on your mind you can speak to me I'm right here."

Scott pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the problem. you being here right now."

Cora was hurt her chest felt tight and her eyes stung. "can you tell me why it's a problem."

Scott looked up into her eyes showing her the fear he had. "you sure you want to know." Cora nodded and Scott continued. "in simple terms. I like you...a lot and I'm scared that telling you will make you run. with my current track record everything important to me get taken in one way or another. I can't go through losing something else important. so I'm trying to forget what I feel for you. to stop you from becoming that important to me and you being here not helping things."

Once Scott was finished he got up desperate to get out of there but he was stopped and pushed against the wall with biotics. "maybe I want to be important to you. this last week it felt like you were pushing me away and it hurt. I didn't fully know why until now but you're important to me too Scott and I can't lose you."

Cora was now a breath away. Scott growled before he got released. he then grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. look straight into her eyes. "we do this there's no going back."

Cora replied by wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. it only lasted a few moment before they broke both smiling. "you know we can't tell anyone until we leave the milky way right." Cora said sternly.

"Don't really care about that right now. I just want you." Scott replied lustfully a few moments the mess hall was filled with pants and moans.

such as it was for the 3 weeks before they left the milky way the pair developing their relationship making a fling into something more.

A/N and there that's chapter 1. hope you enjoyed it review to let me know. follow and favourite if you like and...

I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
